Gallery of Evil
The Gallery of Evil is a directory (or book in the world of Neopia) which catalogues the most dangerous villains and monsters of Neopia. Released on September 12, 2000, the Gallery of Evil works as the opposite of the Gallery of Heroes, showcasing the darker creatures of Neopia who are the cause of most of the evil acts. They come in all shapes and sizes, but usually have dark colours and menacing or violent appearances. Most famous of all the villains is Dr. Frank Sloth, whose influence has been felt in Neopia for hundreds of years. Although information on most villains and monsters are documented in the Gallery of Evil, not all of them are documented, such as The Chasm Beast, which still sinks any ships it comes across in the ocean. Despite this, the danger of such villains or monsters is not any less, and Neopians are advised to use caution. New entries into the Gallery are always being added as well, and Neopians are advised to keep up to date with the dangers it mentions. Also, some creatures such as the Monoceraptor and Swamp Ghoul have been taken out of their place in the Gallery of Evil, and replaced with newer villains. However, these monsters still exist, and whether they will be added back to the book has not been shared by The Neopets Team. Contents As of January 2011, the villains in the Gallery of Evil are: Removed Contents *Grarrl Battlemaster - May 11, 2001 *Grundo Commander - July 12, 2001 - Was replaced by Von Roo. *Grundo Warrior - July 6, 2001 - Was replaced by Balthazar. *Lava Ghoul - ?'' *Monoceraptor - ''May 11, 2001 - Was replaced by Commander Garoo. *Monocerous - ?'' *Rock Beast - ''July 10, 2001 *Swamp Ghoul - ?'' *Spider Queen - ?'' *''Daddy Grub - ?'' *''Forest Spook - ?'' *''Pikachu Eater - ?'' Trivia *On May 16, 2002, there was a Gallery of Evil special in the Art Gallery. *When you roll over the cover of the book, the demon face is devouring a Pikachu. *Lines from Lewis Caroll's poem, Jabberwocky, are featured on the cover page as well. Errors *The Count Von Roo section states he lives in The Haunted Woods, when he actually lives on Roo Island. *Many of the articles are out-of date. **For example, many reformed villains are still in the gallery despite no longer being evil. This my be to prevent plots from being spoiled for new readers. **Another example is it does not mention whether certain characters are deceased, but again, this may be to prevent plots from being spoiled. See also *[[:Category:Villains|Category - Villains]] *[[:Category:Gallery of Evil|Category - Gallery of Evil]] *[[:Category:Heroes|Category - Heroes]] *[[:Category:Gallery of Heroes|Category - Gallery of Heroes]] External links *'Location:' Gallery of Evil *'Pictures of deleted content:' Grarrl Battlemaster, Grundo Commander, Grundo Warrior, Lava Ghoul, Monoceraptor, Monocerous, Rock Beast, Swamp Ghoul Spider Queen, Pikachu Eater, Forest Spook,Daddy Grub *'Editorial:' 33, 55, 75, 108, 140, 149, 164, 172, 212, 259 Gallery Lava Ghoul Evil.jpg Balthazar Evil.jpg Scarblade Evil.jpg Darigan Evil.jpg Lord Kass Evil.jpg Galem Evil.jpg Eliv Thade Evil.jpg Garoo Evil.jpg Malkus Evil.jpg Evil xandra.jpg Pantdevil.jpg Drsloth.jpg Countvonroo.gif Ghostlupe12.gif Vira.gif Daddygrub.jpg Spiderqueen.jpg forestspook.jpg Rock Beast Evil.jpg Category:Neopets Terminology Category:Villains Category:Gallery of Evil Category:Places